Fifty different ways
by claudia1
Summary: Fifty different ways to look at a relationship between a supernatural hunter and a csi tech


**Fandom: **CSI:Miami/ Supernatural**  
****Pairing: **Dean Winchester/ Timothy Speedle**  
****Theme set: **Gamma**  
****Rating: **Pg-13

**1 - Ring**

Dean was a man who showed his emotions rarely, but when Tim gave him a ring as a symbol of there love he wore it with pride

**2 - Hero**

Speed lay in bed next to his sleeping lover and he knew that if it came down to it, he would not be able to fight the supernatural; unlike his lover, he was not that selfless.

**3 - Memory**

When Speed died dean went to the funeral and sat in the back of the church, all he to remember Speed was a ring, but then that ring held memories of the only good thing to happen in his life

**4 - Box**

He had dug up so many coffins in his life but none of them affected quite as much as the night he dug up the coffin of his lover

**5 – Run**

He survived being shot and when Alexx's mothering became too much he ran into the arms of his lover

**6 – Hurricane**

The fierce winds tore there way across Florida, but Speed paid no real interest into what was happening in Florida as he was thousands of miles away vacationing with his lover.

**7- Wings**

When the last hunt actually proved to be the last hunt that killed him Dean fought long and hard to remain by his lovers side, he knew that his family would be okay but Speed would not, so up until the day a bullet took the life of his Speeds life he remained by his side

**8 - Cold**

The body that lay on the morgue table wasn't Dean it couldn't be he had only left his lover in bed two hours ago

**9 - Red**

When Horatio Caine promised to kill him slowly and painfully if he ever hurt Speed Dean knew that he had been accepted

**10 - Drink**

Just a few more beers and the memory of watching Dean take his last breath would be gone

**11 - Midnight**

The chime of midnight signalled a new year and another year without Dean by his side

**12 - Temptation**

When Speed met him in bar and bought his friends with him Dean barely managed to resist the urge to drag Speed into a dark corner of the bar to get reacquainted

**13 - View**

The sight of Dean coming out of the bathroom with just a small towel covering him was enough to make Speeds mouth water

**14 - Music**

Dean had never really thought much of country music, but for Speed, he was willing to listen to such mindless repetitive drivel

**15 - Silk**

The silk sheets were the only thing he could bear to touch his pain-filled body

**16 - Lover**

When Speed introduced Dean as his boyfriend to her, Alexx had seen right though his cover of a cocky smart ass and knew that he was just a boy in need of a mothers love, she was more than willing to fulfil that need

**17 - Promise**

Dean had made a promise to never leave Speed, but that promise was broken when the truck ran his impala of the road

**18 - Dream**

He used to have dreams of having a normal life, but that was only achieved in some small part when he met his lover

**19 - Candle**

Speed lit the small candle in the church and said a small pray of remembrance for his lover

**20 - Talent**

When Speed moaned and begged him to move Dean smiled despite what Sam was always telling him learning how to turn a lover into a quivering mass was a talent to be proud of

**21 - Silence**

Speed sat by the hospital bedside of his lover and silently dared Sam or John Winchester to ask him what he was doing there and how well did he know Dean

**22 - Journey**

Dean hated to fly, but when his lover was badly injured by some nut with a gun he was on the next flight of Canada, so he was at his lover's side as soon as possible

**23 - Fire**

Fire took his mom from him, fire set him on the path of being a hunter, fire nearly took the life of his lover, fire tended to destroy everything he held dear

**24 - Strength**

Speed had enough strength to see them though the hard times and he would be there for dean when the hunt came to its eventual end

**25 - Mask**

Horatio watched as Dean laughed and joked with Alexx, he knew that he was not seeing the real Dean that he got the impression that only Speed knew the real Dean

**26 - Ice**

When Rick Steler threatened his Speed with charges, everyone shivered when Dean coldly explained what would happen if Steler hurt Speed

**27 - Fall**

Now he knew what happened when Dean went on his hunts he was waiting for the other shoe to drop

**28 - Forgotten**

Dean stood at Speeds grave and said goodbye to the man he had loved a man that was the only person to know the real him

**29 - Dance**

The only dancing that Speed ever did involved Dean and a bed

**30 - Body**

The first time Dean had fallen asleep and not woken up just minutes later Speed took the time to look at the scars which littered his lovers body, each scar had a story behind it and he wanted to hear all of those stories

**31 - Scared**

The small cross that Dean had given him was for protection against various supernatural creatures, but Speed also knew it was a gesture of love from a man, who at times found it hard to express his love

**32 - Farewells**

"I'm so sorry Speed, I'm so damn sorry," Dean muttered as took his last breath, it was only days later that Sam would find out who Speed was and why his brothers last words had been for him.

**33 - World**

There was not a thing in the world that could separate them

**34 - Formal**

The first time Speed saw Dean dressed in a tuxedo he thanked all known gods for granting his fondest wishes

**35 - Fever**

Speed was not a person who liked to be looked after when he was ill, but when Dean was the one looking after him, he did not mind so much

**36 - Laugh**

When Dean told him about the prank war, he had started with Sam he smiled grateful that Dean was at last allowing himself a small bit of freedom

**37 - Lies**

"I hunt the supernatural," Dean told him and he believed it all to be a lie until Dean took him on a hunt

**38 - Forever**

He was dead and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change that, but after begging people more powerful than him he returned to earth to guard Dean, to stop him from doing something stupid, it was a shame that Dean had no idea he was there

**39 - Overwhelmed**

He took the responsibility of looking after his family and when it became too much he turned to his lover for comfort

**40 - Whisper**

It was a small voice in the back of his mind that caused him to turn the car around and drive back to Miami

**41 - Wait**

He waited for a year before he finally found the courage to visit Dean's grave

**42 - Talk**

Speed listened as Dean told him the truth about his life and he could not help but wonder how his lover was still alive when most men would have been crushed under the pressure of it all

**43 - Search**

He spent two long months searching for Dean before he finally found Deans brother, when Sam told him that Dean was dead he wished he had never began the search in the first place

**44 - Hope**

When he met Dean, he recognised the look of someone who had all hope taken from him

**45 - Eclipse**

The eclipse passed them both by as they far to busy in bed

**46 - Gravity**

Dying and the outer body experience almost felt to Speed as if he was floating in space unhindered by the confines of his own body

**47 - Highway**

When Dean told, all of Speeds work colleagues about the story of the woman in white many of them found it hard to drive alone on the roads at night

**48 – Unknown**

There was a part of him that he could never share what he did with Speed for fear of losing him

**49 - Lock**  
On a chain around his neck, Speed wore a key, a key that opened a door to the house he had recently bought with his lover**50 – Breathe**

When Speed took his last breath, his only thought had been for Dean


End file.
